Day and Night
by Zia Well
Summary: When two college girls go missing, everyone become a suspect and no one tells any things. Its up to the agents to solve this case before the search for two missing girls become the search for two dead ones.


Day and Night 

Disclaimer: I don't own any Missing and I don't have any money so don't sue

Prosperity makes friends and adversity tries them. A true friend is one soul in two bodies.  
-Aristotle

Prologue

Emma Wells and Jenny Taylor were as different as night and day. Emma was tall just under six feet, with short black hair that had bright red strikes going through it. Her eyes were the color of flesh cut grass on a spring day. She was a quite one, listening instead of talking. Observing the world around her without anyone noticing. Jenny was small, just over 5 feet tall. She had long curly blond hair and storm gray eyes. She was a person of action, always on the go, never stopping, never slowing down. Emma and Jenny were so different it was hard for anyone to see them as friends, and yet they were, they were the best of friends. They only had two things in common though. They were roommates and now they were both missing.

Ch.1

It was dark, an all consuming dark. The kind of that swallow you whole and never let you go. She was running, for what? She didn't know, all she knew is she didn't want it to catch her, for if it did then it would be all over for her. Ahead of her was light, pure blinding light. It in stood a girl, her face was clover with a mask. Next to her stood another girl, but this one was cover in shadows so she was even sure if she had seem anyone at first. Then the shadow girl reached out her hand like she was asking for help and a bunch of coins fall to the ground. All the coins land face up. A loud sound then echo through the darkness, it was so loud it was ear slipping.

Jess blotted up, her cell phone was ringing loudly on her bedside stand. If it was possible she felt more tired then she was when she went to bed and that crazy dream didn't help at all. Wearily she reach over and pick up her cell phone.

"Mastriani"

"Jess, it Nicole we go a case." Nicole Scott, Jess partner for the last two year, said. She showed really chipper for 5 in the morning. Jess sigh deeply, so much for sleep.

"I'll be right in."

"Emma Wells age 20 and Jenny Taylor age 20 disappear some were between the times of 3:00pm and 5:00pm Friday." Assistant Director John Pollock told his team. He stood in forth of a board which held the picture of the two girls. Nicole Scott, Jess Mastriani, and Antonio Cortez stood their listening him sum up the report.

"This are college kids, how do we know the didn't just decide to go somewhere for weekend?" Nicole asked. It always amaze Jess how different Nicole could be in the offices and out on the field. It was like she was two different people.

"According to their family that not a possibility. Emma was scheduled to work this weekend and her boss says she has never miss a day, she even come in when she sick. And Jenny boyfriend was coming to pick her up for a long weekend." Pollock explain.

"Sir, I'm not sure why we're being called in this early." Jess said confused, she leading against her desk looking at the files the research had put together on the two girls. Both were a sophomores in college. They had never meant before they became roommate at the beginning of the school year. Both girls had a pretty normal childhood and neither file show any sigh that there was anyone who would want to hurt either girl.

"Where coming in this early because Jenny father is a person friend of my, and if your done asking pointless question can you go solve this thing." Pollock said as he walk away. The conversion was over they had a job to do. Jess walk up to board with the girls picture on it. She wasn't sure why, but the two girls looked really familiar to her, though she as sure she had never seen them before. She must have been standing there looking at the picture for a couple of minutes because Nicole come up to her.

"Jess are you alright?" Nicole asked a little worried. This was a new thing for her, being worried about someone else. When you grew up in a series of foster homes you learned to take care of yourself first and let everyone else fend from themselves. She never worried about he other partners mostly because they were jerks. Jess was different though. Jess was like a younger sister to her, and it took Nicole a while to get use to that thought.

"What?… oh…. Uhm… Yeah, fine. What's up?" Jess answered though Nicole wasn't convinced.

"The families are here. I thought I would take the Taylor and you could take the Wells." Nicole explained. Jess turned and looked at the picture of the missing girls once more.

"Yeah, sure."

Interview Room 1: The Wells

Jess sat on one side of the table with the three people of the Wells family sitting on the other side. Mrs. Annabel Wells was a tall lady with red hair and sea green eyes. Her checks had tears running down them. Next to her sat her husband Alan Wells, he was also tall about an inch taller then his wife. He hair was a black as midnight and his eyes were blue. He had his arm around his wife, trying to comforted her. Then next to him sat Zia Well, Emma's older sister. She was the smallest of the family, but still of average height. She had long blond hair and sky blue eyes.

"When was the last time you talked to Emma?" Jess asked them

"I talked to her around 11:00am on Friday. I told her I would pick her up at 3:30 or 4:00, I had a really busy day so I didn't have time to talk to her." Mrs. Wells said as her eyes started to fill with tears

"And that was the last time you hear from her?"

"Yes." Mrs. Wells choked out, the tears started flowing again.

"I talk to her around 3:00" Zia spoke up. "well not really talked to her. We were I.M.ing each other."

"IMing?" Alan asked his daughter it was oblivious he know next to nothing about computers.

"It is an online way of talking, Mr. Wells." Jess explained. "Zia, did your sister say anything weird to you while you were talking?" Zia sat there for a moment really thinking about the question. Then just shock her head.

"No, nothing. She was just saying how she didn't really want to work this weekend, but she needed the money. Then she said she had to pack cause mom was going to be there soon, so I said good-bye." Zia replied in a disappointed voice. It was clear she really wanted to help.

Interview Room 2: The Taylor

Nicole was convinced she would never meant a more crappier family. It was like they were perfect. Mr. Mark Taylor and his wife Linda were both of average height, with blond hair, and gray eyes. They had their two sons with them. Twins 10 years old with blond hair and storm gray eyes. Nicole would bet anything that they went to church every Sunday, it was just plain crappy.

"So your saying the last time you talk to Jenny was noon on Friday?" Nicole asked checking her notes.

"Yes that right." Mrs. Taylor said her voice was calm and pleasant almost like she was talking with a friend about what she had for dinner.

"Did she sound upset or unusually to you?"

"No more the usually." Mrs. Taylor answer again. Nicole looked over to the husband, but he didn't seemed to have nothing to say. The twin boys sat their, they didn't fidgeted or act impatient at all. It wasn't normal for little boys to sit that quietly for so long. Nicole didn't like it one bit.

"How well did you know the boyfriend, a Mr. Danny Quinn?" Right after the word left her mouth Nicole saw the first sigh of real emotion come from Mrs. Taylor.

"If anyone took my daughter and her roommate it would be that young man. He is awful. My daughter is going through her rebellion stage and he a part of it. The young man doesn't even go to church, say he doesn't believe in God. Act like he a fairly tale people make up to tell there kids. I told Jenny she wasn't allow to see him any more." As she spoke her face got redder with angry and her eyes flashed with fire.

"When was this, when you told her she couldn't seem him anymore?" Nicole asked.

"On Friday, she took it hard, hang up on me, but I knew she saw the reason in my decision." Mrs. Taylor answer calmly, once again she regain he composer. Nicole knew though there was more going on then Mrs. Taylor was saying.

Interview Room 1

"How did Emma and Jenny get along?" Jess asked

"They were night and day." It was Zia who answered again. "They had nothing in common, they probably wouldn't even had met if they were roommates, but they get along really well." A sense flashed in Jess's mind. She saw the two girls. One shining in a bright light, the other shadowed in darkness.

"Did you say night and day?" Jess question the sense still fresh in her mind.

"Yeah, you knew they were black and white. Total opposites in everything." Zia replied. Jess jump up causing to family to jump a bit.

"Sorry, but if you'll excuse me for a minute." Jess said and was out of the room before anyone could answer. She practically run to the second interview room were Nicole was talking to the other family. Without even knocking Jess open the door. Nicole was sitting at the table talking to a very prestigious looking mother, who was talking about Jenny boyfriend.

"I'm just saying that I can't thank of anyone else who would take them beside Danny." Mother said and Jess had a feeling she miss out on a very big part of the conversion.

"Uhm… Nic can I talk to you for a minute." Jess asked and Nicole was out the door before anyone could blink. "She'll be right back." Jess told the family and shut the door. When she turn around Nicole was standing there

"Thank you so much that family in there was starting to weird me out. So what's up?" Nicole asked as the two of them walk away from the interview room.

"Okay I had this dream last night, only it wasn't a dream it was a vision about this case. I had a vision about this case before I even knew we were taking it. Anyways I thought I know the girls from the picture, but I didn't connect the dots until Zia, that Emma older sister say they were as different as night and day." Jess said all in one breath which amaze Nicole, but what amaze her more is that she got what Jess was saying.

"Okay so what was your vision?" Nicole question.

"There was the two girls and one was standing in light and the other in shadow. Then the one in the shadows, I think that one Emma, reaches out her had like to asks for help and a bunch of coin fall. The weird thing is they all land face up." Jess explained. "So what do you think?"

"I think we need more info, lets go check out the girls dorm room." Nicole answered and started to walk away.

"Wait." Jess cried out. "What about the families?"

"I'm not so sure their innocent in all of this, let's let them sit here where they can't cause any trouble." Nicole answered.

That all for now if you like tell me and I'll write more.


End file.
